I Will Always Remember
by Pearlshipping Forever
Summary: The Wallace Cup is happening in Kalos! With Ash getting confused about his feelings towards Dawn Hes going to be in for A Shock as he gets taken down memory lane by our very own Dawn! Pearlshipping one-shot one sided Amour and Geekchic?( ClemontXSerena) Amourshipping Bashing


**Hi im back I just got hired at a company so most of my time is sleeping and working so I have a little time to do this believe it or not I wrote this fic in two hours. I do not own Pokemon in any shape or form because if I did Ash would remember half the stuff he learned in Sinnoh and Pearlshipping would be happening.**

We join Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie running toward Dendemilll Village where the next Wallace

Cup was going to take place. Ash seemed to be the most excited of the group and was in the lead with Pikachu holding on for dear life.

"Hey Ash you never told us but what is the difference between a Pokemon Coordinator and a Pokemon Trainer?" Serena asked while panting and looking at the raven haired lad.

"Yeah Ash Contest are just being introduced here but the only ones who have any idea what they are in this region are you and Pikachu" Clemont said looking behind him at Bonnie who was lagging behind.

Ash stopped to look at his companions and saw how tired they are slowed down to a walk well thinking about an answer until he remembered his time with Dawn in Cynthia's Villa in Unova. _Even now she is finding a way into my thoughts _Ash thought. Lately every time he has been allowed to let his mind roam to all his previous adventures they all turn back to one girl.

Thinking about it Ash knew something was different with Dawn the moment they meet sure they had their rocky start and fights but the fights never lasted long unlike with Misty and Iris who would begrudge him and act more experience. The other thing different with Dawn compared to the others even Serena was that she had a set dream in life already leaving out on her journey and she wanted to travel with Ash for no other reason unlike the others. There was something about her to her smile to just the way he felt a shock that was more electrifying than Pikachu's every time they touched.

"Well Serena a Coordinator has to worry about making their Pokemon look good and making their moves look the same while remembering to always make the Pokemon in the Center of attention. While a Trainer only has to focus on Speed, Power and Endurance of a Pokemon in fact its one of the many reasons League Trainers and Coordinators don't get along." Ash said looking at Clemont who seemed to understand what he was saying while Serena and Bonnie just looked like they were trying to process it all.

"That sounds so cool, can you show me an appeal Ash." Serena asked while looking at the trainers and Pikachu's shocked face.

Ash began scratching his head looking at his best friend. "Well the thing is the only thing me and Pikachu have close to an appeal is the Counter Shield technique that we made in Sinnoh but I might recorded one on my Pokedex." He said as he pulled out the red device and started looking for the video app. He began browsing throw the videos of the Sinnoh contest he went to with Dawn. "Here he said as he began to continue his walk leaving them to watch Dawn's Flame Ice.

Serena watched the whole thing with wide eyes as she watched Cyndaquill jump into the air and get surrounded by Mamoswines Ice Shard while spinning in a flame wheel when the combinations was prepared she watched as a blue haired girl ordered the attack onto an unexpected Plusle and Minun and win the round. But what got her a little worried was what happened later. While the winner, who was named Dawn was collecting her Ribbon she was joined on stage by Ash and a tall tanned man with eyes that looked like they were always shut. Dawn seeing Ash ran over and enveloped him in a hug which he gladly returned. Just who was this Dawn and what did she mean to Ash? Were they together? She hoped not

_Time Skip to the contest._

The fans in the audience were going wild as the field was beginning to fill up with trainers and and Pokemon from all other regions Ash and crew sat in the bleachers higher up to watch the show getting a good view but staying out of sight.

"Welcome all to this years Wallace Cup sponsored by the Hoen Champion Wallace and this is also the first ever contest here in the Kalos region. Marian said as she watched the fans all cheer and clap madly twenty years in to this gig and she still had it. Waiting a few minutes for the crowed to quit down she continued "Now we had a good turn out this year with some great contestants from all over hoping to win the Wallace Cup Ribbon some aiming for their fifth to enter their Grand Festival because the beauty of this Ribbon is that it counts for all Regions! Now welcome on to the stage last years champion, Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh!"

Ash spit out his soda all over a really pissed of Serena when he hard that as he watched Dawn walk on stage he could till she looked nervous but it wasn't the same face she wore when she was scared about appeals more like she was nervous about what she was about to do.

"Hi everyone my names Dawn, I agreed to do the opening us up to a song I wrote about someone really special to me he always knew how to pick me up when I was down so If they can lower down the slides that would be great!" Dawn said with unknown confidence this song meant a lot and as she watched the beginning slide of her and Piplup get dropped down she felt like she can do this.

Ash was up in the stands just wondering who it could be he narrowed it down to Paul or Kenny but that didn't make any sense because she hated Paul and Kenny annoyed her to much for her to even have conversation with him. _So it must be about Brock _Ash thought as the spot light began to simmer down and focus on the beautiful bluet in the middle of the stage. He watched waiting to hear this song.

Dawn took a deep breath as the piano began playing the intro and the slide changed to a picture of Ash and their first meeting some how Brock managed to capture most of their Sinnoh adventure and she was grateful. With tears in her eyes as she looked at the torn up Ash she began

_I'll always remember you  
>Carry your dreams<br>Until they come true  
>Each breath that I take<br>Each moment away  
>I'll always remember you<em>

The slides changed to a picture of her first contest of their first high five and him waling away from her after his first major lost against Paul.

_Everywhere I walk, I see your shadow  
>And when I close my eyes, I see your face<br>Every song I sing, I hear your melody  
>Because not a moment that goes by<br>And you're not on my mind_

The slides changed to a picture of him and her eating Ice Cream outside the Salon Maidens restaurant to a picture of her crying by her self with her Pokemon.

_You will always be my hero  
>Never scared, braver than us all<br>Guiding light for me to follow  
>Always showing me the way<br>Right beside me everyday_

These slides were important to her and unknowingly Ash as well as he was holding back tears as he watch a picture of him catching her in Almos town change to one of him jumping after Dawn int the distortion world. He then light out a chuckle as well as the crowd as it changed to the one of him teaching her to catch a Pokemon. And then finally just changed to one of their first tag battle together

_I'll always remember you  
>Carry your dreams<br>Until they come true  
>Each breath that I take<br>Each moment away  
>I'll always remember you<em>

_Oh oh yeah, I remember  
>Hey yes yes,I remember<em>

Picture of Ambipom came on followed by Buizel and the time she was upset about people finding out why she was called DeDe and Ash giving her hot milk. Serena was boiling with rage as she looked at ash who was hiding his eyes under the brim of his hat and she looked at Dawn who was on the verge of tears. Who did this girl think she was? Making a move on Ash? Pfft Serena didn't care she was going to have him any way when she looked back towards Ash she was amazed to see he was no longer there.

_I'll always remember you  
>Carry your dreams<br>Until they come true  
>Each breath that I take<br>Each moment away  
>I'll always remember you you you<em>

Dawn was crying now as she noticed the spot light getting taken off of her and being moved to a figure moving down the stairs with a Pikachu on his shoulder she realized who it was and couldn't help but smile as she saw him jump the barrier as the pictures of all his Gym Battles in Sinnoh came on screen with a few shots of her cheering him on.

Ash finally made it down to her and he took her hand and took a deep breath as he began to sing the last verse with her. Nodding to her as she nodded back he watched the photos on the screen do a super fast skip of their journey everything up from the twin leaf festival to battling team Glactic to even their times out star gazing together. He smiled as it showed Him and Pikachu fighting off Paul's Ursarang and then it skipped to him knocking her to the side to avoid an angry Piloswine he finally was beginning to understand what Brock meant when he said to open you eyes Ash to more than just the battle but the things on the side as well. Brock knew Ash loved Dawn and Dawn loved Ash simple.

They both took one look to the crowd as they began the final verse the pictures slowing down to the end of the sinnoh league.

_I'll always remember you  
>I'll carry your dreams<br>Until they come true  
>Each breath that I take<br>Each moment away  
>I'll always remember<br>Always remember  
>I'll always remember you<em>

Ash stopped to look at the last pictures as the flickered to their final high five of the Sinnoh region to a far away shot of a the two of them just standing there. Holding a hugging a Piplup and Pikachu both blushing.

When the crowd finally were done clapping they bowed and they were about to walk off stage until they heard the Crowd started to chant "Kiss her, Kiss her, Kiss him!" Ash looked at Dawn who was staring back at him it seemed like their connection was unbroken because they both knew just from looking in their eyes that they felt the same way.

Leaning in he capture her lips in a sweet but tender kiss and when it ended he took her hand again and said" I Love you" to which she blushed but took his lips back into another kiss.

In the crowed we see Team Rocked crying together holding on to each other. James and Meowth had tears flowing like waterfalls while Jessie was just sniffling.

"The Twerps grow up so fast" James sobbed remembering the day they first tried to get Pikachu from Ash three years ago.

Meowth nodded while Jessie looked back to the crowed to see an angry blonde huffing and puffing down the steps to Ash and Dawn. "Hey guys don't look now but it looks like some one wants to interrupt their little moment." She said while still watching the girl run down the stairs.

Serena was pissed and upset she thought she and Ash meant something didn't that year of summer camp mean something to him he gave her his handkerchief for gods sake who cares if it was almost ten years ago that was a great moment!

Finally reaching Ash she slapped him earning a shocked gasp from Dawn and an angry looking Pikachu. "What the hell Ash I love you I've loved you since that one time at camp we were destined to be together and now here you are kissing this bitch. Serena said.

Ash's face changed from happiness to one of hollow and anger as Serena shrunk back making fun of him he could take but take bad about any of his friends or what ever he and Dawn were at the moment or Pokemon and thats it.

"Serena I'm going to tell you this straight the only reason you know me was because of a stupid year at camp when we were like four the point that you think that makes us something is something my old rival Paul would declare Pathetic but now as I look at you I realize that hes right about that. It takes more meeting someone when they are kids to have a connection you have to talk to them and the last time I checked the only one that really has talked to me from this little group is Pikachu because everyone else is just full of questions." Ash said getting a firm squeeze from Dawn on hand as he watched Serena look get angry. "Whats even more sad is that I cant think of a single time you have not got jealous of me taking to an other girl where as Dawn here let me do what I want because that is the meaning of the word team working together and putting all your trust in you partner why do you think my final tag battles were in Sinnoh because I trust Dawn with all my heart and no one can beat that Now leave before I blast you off for insulting Dawn take the others to since Clemont has a crush on you and just leave."

Ash finished yelling at the girl to watch her run back up the stand grab the blond hair gym leader and leave smiling he turned to Dawn who looked worried before he gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey no Need to Worry, Right?" he said getting a giggle from the Dawn and a kiss on the cheek."Hey Dawn can you be my girlfriend? He asked getting nervous before his lips were captured in another kiss.

Dawn giggled while looking at him "well is that good enough for an answer?" she asked as she knew that as long as the stuck together nothing could go wrong.

**Well here we go I watched The Rise of Darkrai again and the ending son _Ill always remember you by Krysten Price _gave me this Idea it seemed to scream pearlshipping so here is my creation based off of it. This is a one shot but it might become a two with a future like 5 years later of something. Thank you Peace**

**P.S I don't mean to bash on Amour Shipping so I don't want to come back later and see hate mail or anything in my eyes its less going to happen the Negai Shipping remember everyone we are all entitled to our beliefs and even if Ash ever grows up im going to stay a Pearlshipper I think what they could do is make the wife be just called Mom or Mrs. Ketchum so all shippers are happy filling it in their head.**


End file.
